Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 388 - MoMA
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 388 - MoMA is the three hundred eighty-eighth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fifty-fourth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Starting Intro The Child's Play Charity is at $8,565.55, and it was almost $8,555.55 but a $10 donation 'spoiled' it. Finding some interesting terrain, Kurt works to get a screenshot with Wolfie. Kurt then realizes he was walking the long way and corrects it, saying he's recording later than usual. Rosetta Spacecraft Rosetta arrived at the 67p comet a decade after it was launched in March 2004, and Kurt thinks that it is amazing that it is done with decade old technology. The next Mars lander for 2020 will be the same rover as Curiosity, but will have similar instruments to Curiosity. People are disappointed that it is not looking for current life and is the same mission as Curiosity. Kurt jokes that he's getting cancelled by a network before sleeping in the Elevated Hidey Hole Far Lands or Bust Mentioned by the Museum of Modern Art The New York Museum of Modern Art has been collecting video games as art, and Paul Galloway, a head at the museum was talking to Polygon. Kurt gets distracted by lava in a shadowed overhang and he has to take a picture with Wolfie, and heads through a tunnel. Coming on a Pink Sheep, Kurt takes another picture with Wolfie and displays the pink wool, taking another picture. Let's Plays are throwing a twist into the curation of art and he points out Far Lands or Bust as potentially a form of art. He says that conceptual artists in the 70s would do what Kurt was doing. Kurt has always talked about Let's Plays potentially being art, and Minecraft serves as a stage for art. A channel called 'In Numbers' also referenced Kurt's journey to the Far Lands. Justin.tv Shut Down Kurt did his First Weekly Livestream: BeamNG.Drive on the 5th, and it will get better as they go on. Justin.tv was shut down immediately after, one of the original pure livestreaming services that spawned Twitch.tv. It was not used that often, and had been surpassed in competition. Kurt says that he has his Far Lands or Bust episodes, and the takedown of Justin.tv removed a lot of the culture of the time and YouTube may be shut down. Kurt postulates that Justin.tv's shut down is evidence of Google buying Twitch. Twitch has also announced removing all past broadcast archives and in fourteen days they will be gone and new ones will have fourteen days until erasure (Turbo users and partners get sixty), and there's a Twitch 'export' function. As Snarky Yellow Text says, the export is same old. Question: Will you ever visit New Zealand? Although it does look good in Lord of the Rings, it's a long way away. Question: When will you finish NASCAR: The Game 2013 and if you will, will you do the same thing in NASCAR Racing 2003 Season? Kurt would like to get NASCAR: The Game 2013 but he's a little overloaded despite it being a fun game to make fun of. As for Papyrus NASCAR Racing 2003 Season, Kurt wants to be good and he's annoyed he isn't. The next stream will not be the same time on Tuesday. Trivia * The end slate links to Kurt Plays Lovely Planet - Part 1: City World, GRID Autosport Career Mode - 29 - Caterham Terror, and Let's Play SpinTires - 26 - Lord of the Logs.